Nobody Dies from a Broken Heart!
by Aphrodite2
Summary: Izzy is empty, but can life continue after Denny is gone?


Nobody Dies From A Broken Heart

Its a short sad story about Izzy/Denny and maybe a little Izzy/Alex (who I love). This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic but I LOVE the show and am just excited for the new season I guess. I hope you like it, let me know what you think Aphrodite

I was completely empty, a hollowed out empty shell of a person. I have had my heart broken before, or atleast I thought I had. The pain I am feeling right now is completely unparrell with anything I have ever felt. Denny was the world to me, he made me smile, he made happy and more importantly he made me forget. I forgot I was a girl who lived in a trailor, who didn't have the perfect family life, a girl who gave up her child. Now, I remember and I hurt.

Meredith is sitting on the side of my bed whispering something to George. I glance over when I hear Alex's name. I think he maybe coming over. Meredith thinks Alex maybe able to help me, I gave a hallowed out huff of a laugh, nothing could help me now, I just want to die, at least in that way I would be with Denny.

_**Nobody told me**_

_**It could ever hurt so bad**_

_**I'm having to learn the hard way**_

_**Now that you're gone**_

_**It's hurting me more**_

_**Than any pain I've ever had**_

_**And I don't know how I can go on**_

It's been three days since Denny died and Doctor Isabelle Stevens was still laying in her bed. George walks into Izzy's room, "Izzy you need to get up, you're hearing is tomorrow, we need to discuss what happened." Izzy turns her head towards George, it seems like so long ago that she cut the cord on Denny to get him a new heart. A new heart that killed him.

"The hearing doesn't matter anymore George, nothing does." George walks out in search of Meredith. Quickly he explains what he heard from Izzy to Meredith.

"We have to got to stop this. This isn't like Izzy, she has worked so hard to get here, she needs to remember that there are other things to live for. And I think I know just how to do that." Meredith smiles slightly before turning out of the room. George shakes his head, once again he has no idea what is going on.

_**Nobody dies from a broken heart**_

_**Give it time, and your dreams will start again**_

_**I know love can tear you apart**_

_**But nobody dies from a broken heart**_

Alex was sitting in his room when he heard the impaitent knock at his apartment door. Sighing he pushed his paperwork back in a pile and slowly stands up. Another loud knock sounded out in his apartment. "Alright already I'm coming, keep your panties on." Alex opened his door to find his fellow intern standing on his stoop, dripping wet. "Well its raining, and in seattle who knew."

"Cut the crap Karev I need your help. Izzy needs your help." Alex raises an eyebrow at Meredith, an invitation to continue. "Izzy won't get up Alex, she just lays in her bed and won't get up to talk about the hearing. She says she might not even go. She won't listen to us, she won't talk to us."

Alex shakes his head, "What do you want me to do about it, she hates my guts remember? Its not like I care anyways... Remember I don't care about anything." Alex walks to his apartment door and while opening it gestures for Meredith to take her leave. Meredith paused just outside the door, "Alex" He silently closes the door in her face.

Alex sighes deeply as he sits on the couch, what did Meredith expect his to do? It's not like he cares, Izzy was just a girl after all, just a girl he had a "relationship" with. So what if she wanted to give up her career, her life, that wasn't his issue. He would go on living either way, Izzy Stevens didn't mean anything to him. Right?

_**Everyone tells me**_

_**It's gonna take a little time**_

_**Before you find your heartaches**_

_**Slipping away**_

_**I know you mean well**_

_**And they're just trying to ease my mind**_

_**But it doesn't help to hear them say**_

It was the morning of Izzy's hearing and she was in bed. "Izzy get up, you have to get to the hospital." George knew his pleads were in vain, he wasn't even sure Izzy could hear his anymore, George turned from the room shutting the door silently behind him. Tears leaked out of the corners of Izzy's eyes. Suddenly she heard the front door slam and loud footsteps echo through the house, up the stairs and down the hall. Izzy turned towards the door just in time to see it thrown open and fellow surgial intern Alex Karev standing in the door way.

"Get up right now Isabelle Stevens. This is uncalled for, there is no excuse, none at all for doing what you are doing. You are throwing away the years you spent in school, studying, practicing. Denny is dead and you sitting here wasting away, wasting your life is NOT going to bring him back, do you understand me." By now Alex was kneeling on the bed his hands fisted in Izzy's shirt

Izzy started to tremble, first from fear and then from anger. "Don't you touch me Alex, you have no idea what its like to loose someone that you thought you would spend forever with."

"No no I don't. I have no idea what its like but I do know no one has ever died from a broken heart and it isn't going to start with you. People move on Izzy, it is possible to live after love, in fact some people live because of it. You had what so many other can only write and dream about and you are not doing anything with that. You are wallowing in your own self pity and I find it disgusting. Denny loved you and he would not want you to sit here and waste away your life. I thought you were a good person and a damn good surgeon but if you are going to sit here and waste then aparently I was wrong. You aren't the person I thought you were and I am sad for ever loving you myself."

_**Nobody dies from a broken heart**_

_**Give it time, and your dreams will start again**_

_**I know love can tear you apart**_

_**But nobody dies from a broken heart**_

Izzy slowly sits up her clue eyes lcoked onto Alex's green ones, "I loves him Alex," She whispers slowly, "I loved him like I have never loved anyone and now hes gone." Alex's furious glare slipped from his face, replaced by one of concern and understanding. Silently he slipped his arms around Izzy.

"I know you did Izzy but you shouldn't let your love die just because he did. You have to fight to live Izzy, you have to fight for who and what you are, otherwisewhy keep on living. Live for Denny Izzy, live like he would want you to."

_**There's nothing anybody's gonna say**_

_**That'll talk me out of feeling this way**_

_**There's nothing anybody else can do**_

_**To take away my love for you**_

Meredith, George, and Christina waited in the confrence room at the surgical wing of Seattle Grace Hospital. They had have no idea what Alex said to Izzy, they left as soon as he came in. The door opened and the cheif walked in followed by Dr. Bailey. They both took seats at the head of the table. The door opened again and Alex wwalks in alone. The other interns faces fell, maybe Izzy really wasn't coming. Alex silently took a seat next to Christina as the cheif started to speak.

"Putting a patients life injeopardy is an unexcusable thing and when that intern doesn't even care enough to show up to her own hearing well, that puts things into perspective." Suddenly the confrence room door flew open and Isabelle Stevens walked into the room.

"Cheif before you continue, I have something to say. All my life I knew I wanted to be a doctor. Even though everyone told me it was impossible and just to do something tangible. But sir my life wouldn't be complete if I wasn't helping other people, saving them. You can cut me from he program if you like but I did what I had to give Denny a chance at living. And I know Denny died but we didn't know that was going to happen, and he would have died if we hadn't and atleast I can live with knowing I did every thing in my power to keep Denny alive. EVERYTHING! And as a doctor I always want to be able to say I did everything to help a patient. I will keep on studying and if you cut me I will find a way to be a doctor, because that is what I am suppose to be." Izzy finished and turned to sit next to Alex. Silently he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Well that was inlightening Ms. Stevens. Here at Seattle Grace we pride ourselves in how we take care of patients, and the lengths in which we take to help them. In my opinion Ms. Stevens you display all the charactoristics of a good intern and doctor." The interns all grined glancing at each other. "BUT you did endanger the life of a patitent. I am going to hae to place you on a 2 month, NO SURGERY, probation. You will come to the hospital every day like normal, your morning walk throughs. And in two months we will re-evaluate your situation."

Izzy smiled, "Thank you cheif."

_**I know they mean well**_

_**And they're just trying to ease my mind**_

_**It doesn't help them to hear them say**_

_'Denny, I will never forget you or stop loving you. You complete the empty side of me, but I am no longer empty, I understand that becaou that I am complete and whole. I love you Denny and I will see you one day.'_

_**Nobody dies from a broken heart**_

_**Give it time, and your dreams will start again**_

_**I know love can tear you apart**_

_**But nobody dies from a broken heart**_

ok thats all I got... I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Aphrodite


End file.
